Demons
by paigekathryn13
Summary: When Rebekah Mellark and Augustus Odair finally meet, things do not go as planned. Will their demons hold them back, or enable them to open up wider than they ever have before?


The soft music of my piano flows through the room as my gentle fingers dance over the keys. I become lost in the music and don't notice someone standing in the doorway.

"Rebekah? Are you busy hun," my mom asks me from the doorway.

"No, uh I was just practicing," I answer awkwardly.

"Okay. I was just wondering if I could talk to you for a minute," she asks shyly. My mom has always been very quiet and shy around me and I never really knew why. She had her long brown hair braided down her back, as always. I guess it was sort of her signature look in the Hunger Games, at least, that's what dad has told me.

"What's up mom," I ask her as she sits down next to my on the piano bench.

"Well, I was wondering of what you would think of a vacation to District 4 soon?" she looks at me with a hopeful expression and I can't help feeling that there may be some ulterior motive behind this trip.

"Why so sudden? We haven't been there since…" I trail off awkwardly.

Our family hasn't been to District 4 since we went there for my brother's funeral. Tommy was only 9 when he lost his battle to leukemia. Not even the fancy Capitol medicines could help him at the stage it was discovered. Even though he was so young, Tommy's favorite place in the world was the beaches at District 4, and his dying wish was for his ashes to be spread out into the water. It was a painful visit to say the least, and no one in my family has really ever been the same. Even my strong dad went into frequent hijack attacks blaming himself for something he had no control over.

I look back up at my mother and realize that she understands what I was saying and the pain in her eyes is evident.

"Yea, I know. I figured it would be good for us to go up there again, and anyways the Odairs are hosting a little reunion at their house. I thought that it was a great idea for us to go and see everyone again. Augustus will be home visiting from his boarding school and you can finally meet him. Annie tells me he's wonderful Bek. And gosh we haven't seen the Hawthornes since Johanna had her baby and,"

"Mom I get it. We haven't seen anyone in forever. And I actually agree. I think that it'd be a great trip," I tell her honestly.

"Oh honey that's great! I was hoping you'd feel the same way. We are going to be leaving tomorrow actually. I know it's really last minute, but we just got the invite yesterday," she explains.

"Ok mom. That's great. I can't wait," I tell her. She places a kiss on my forehead before leaving the room to go prepare dinner.

I know that I told her I was excited to go, but I really am not excited for this trip. I would much rather stay at home. I know this means a lot to my mom though, so I'm just going to stick it out for her and dad. I reluctantly get up from my piano and heard up to my room to pack my bags.

Once I get all of my clothes packed into my bag I head into my bathroom to get all of my toiletries. I look up from the cabinet and see what of a mess I am. My long, brown hair clearly needs a wash and my pale skin clearly gives away the fact that I don't go out much. The only thing that stands out to me are my sky blue eyes that I absolutely love. I think that they are my defining feature on my all-around boring and typical face.

I head downstairs for dinner after I hear my mom call my name and take my place at the table. Ever since Tommy passed it's just mom, dad, and I, so I am usually included in the topic of conversation.

My dad sits down with a plate of chicken that we are going to eat and asks about my day.

"Well I didn't really do much," I respond "I just practiced my new song and added a bit more to it. I think that it's coming along well."

"Oh that's great, Bek. I can't wait to hear it when it's done," he says and smiles at me warmly, "Are you excited for the trip?" he adds with an overwhelming hint of joy in his tone.

"Yea, I am," I say falsely, putting up my façade.

The rest of dinner goes by as usual, and before I know it I'm laying down to go to sleep. As I sit in bed I briefly ponder what people are going to be like there. I don't really remember any of their faces clearly. My mom also told me that Augustus and I are the same age. I haven't' even met him before or anything so maybe I'll finally make a new friend. All of my worries seem to fade away as I slip into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
